Unexpected
by mr.stabby117
Summary: This is my take on the characters of Fairy Tail watching Natsu's fight against Jellal. The pairing is NatsuxErza.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall with a normal guild wide brawl . . . until there was a bright flash of light and everyone was transported out of the guild hall and into what looked like a theatre type building "Oi!, what happened, where are we?" a pink haired teenager shouted fire enveloping his form, his response was for a scarlet haired woman clad in armor to smack him over the head "Quiet Natsu. But that is a good question, where are we?"

"No, idea"

"Gray your clothes"

"Crap!"

" **QUIET!"** Makarov shouted as soon as everyone was silent a note fell from the ceiling. Natsu grabbed it and said "It says " _You are here to witness an event that will have a great impact on the future, this event is a battle, between Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandez"_ Who's Jellal? Natsu asked ,after reading the note out loud, he looked around and noticed Erza was anyone could comment further on the subject the screen awoke and the event began.

 **A blue haired man was shown standing in front of erza who was partially trapped inside a blue crystal "Oh great Zeref" Jellal began "I'm here before you offer this woman's body as your sacrifice!" he continued his arms spread out "Jellal!" Erza shouted she was ignored but she continued "Jellal!" there were tears in the corner of her eye Jellal looked back at her and was shocked to see that Natsu was pulling her out of the crystal Erza's eyes widened in shock at this. Natsu looked at Jellal with a grin and said "Erza's a mage of Fairy Tail. I won't hand her over to you."**

The guild shouted in approval at his words but they wondered where was everyone else? Shouldn't they be fighting with Natsu?

" **Natsu…" Erza said, Natsu only grinned "Geez, what are you doing? We gotta get back and take some jobs, otherwise we won't make the rent. Lucy's, that is."**

The guild collectively sweatdropped that was the only thing he could say? Natsu however was solely focused on glaring at the screen more specifically Jellal.

" **I'm sorry, I can't move my body" Erza said weakly "What?" Natsu said shocked before a devious grin made itself known on his face than Natsu did the unthinkable he began tickling Erza "Then this is for all those times you beat me up!" Natsu shouted a his grin having turned into a full-blown smile of utter glee "take this!"**

Everyone looked at Natsu in shock, while said dragon slayer looked like a fish out of water. Erza however was blushing as rather 'interesting' thoughts began swimming through her head. Unfortunately for Erza Mira was looking at her at that moment and gained a devious grin.

 **After having had gained control of her laughter Erza looked up at Natsu and said "Natsu, you have to leave this place now." her response was "No way! If you can't handle that guy, then let me have a go" "No, he's too dangerous, you don't understand him at all" she said in response. "I can't win if I don't understand?" Natsu asked confused. Erza however was openly crying from her one good eye "Please, do as I say."**

Everyone was staring at the screen in shock Erza was crying and begging unheard of! Natsu however was now extremely mad this guy made Erza cry.

 **Natsu remained silent as he picked her up "W-What are you…" Erza stuttered Natsu then chose to speak " Erza, I don't get you at all." he stated seriously " But, I can win!" Before he brought his fist into her stomach. Jellal Gasped in surprise.**

" **You're even more irrational than I've heard. Did you enjoy striking one of your own friends, who couldn't even move?"**

Erza Glared at Natsu "Natsu why did you knock me out?" the dragon-slayer however remained silent.

" **Erza…" Natsu began "She was crying. And saying depressing things with a shaky voice. I've never seen Erza like that, Erza should be strong, mean and scary"**

Everyone sweatdropped at that last part.

" **When she wakes up, I hope she'll be the erza I knew." Natsu's eyes snapped open showing nothing but anger towards Jellal " That's what I'll fight for!"**

 **Natsu shouted flames surrounding him as he glared at the blue haired mage. "Interesting. Then let me see the power of a dragon mage." his response was for Natsu to lunge at him his fist ablaze. Jellal deflected the attack but was unprepared for the follow up flaming kick, Natsu took his chance and unleashed a barrage of attacks "** _ **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and**_ _ **Talon!**_ **" followed up by "** _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ **" Natsu paused his onslaught to take a breath "Is that all you got?" Jellal mocked "Natsu Dragneel, the child of Igneel." Jellal spoke " Before I destroyed you, I wanted to see the destructive power of a dragon slayer. But this level of magic is really nothing special"**

"He's underestimating Natsu" Makarov shook his head. Everyone else nodded that was a mistake

" **What'd you say?" Natsu shouted in anger. "You had the nerve to interrupt my ceremony. I'm going to crush you with my Heavenly Magic** _ **Meteor!**_ **" Jellal shouted.**

Cana snorted "I find it ironic that he uses light magic when trying to bring back the darkest mage ever." Everyone agreed with her statement

 **Natsu was already attacking the blue haired mage when he disappeared from view only to reappear behind natsu headbuting him in the back. Jellal released his own barrage of attacks. "Damn it, he's too fast." Natsu groaned "I can't rely on my eyes right now! Smell, sound, touch." Natsu shut his eyes "I gotta predict his movements and focus. Focus!" Natsu shouted.**

Gray looked shocked "Flame-brain's using his brain? Impossible!"

"Oi!"

 **Natsu's eyes snapped open "There!" He went to punch but missed just barely.**

" _ **He's gotten faster!"**_ **Natsu thought. Jellal appeared behind Natsu "I won't let any of your attacks touch me!" Jellal then released a barrage of punches leaving Natsu stunned. "It's over. Time for you to have a glimpse of real destructive power." Jellal then flew up high in the air "Face your judgment from the seven stars!"**

"That spell! It could kill Natsu!" Makarov shouted. This caused everyone to go into a panic _"Natsu's going to die because of me!"_ Erza thought in shock.

" _ **Seven Star Sword: Grand Chariot!**_ **" Jellal chanted before unleashing the spell on Natsu "That magic is comparable in power to an actual meteor." Jellal stated smugly. "I'm impressed that you're still in one piece."**

Everyone's eyes widened they just witnessed the death of one of their mage's. Some were openly crying while others refused to believe it.

" **It looks like I went a little too far. Further damage to the R-System would be troublesome" Jellal stated uncaring that he may have just killed someone."The magic power is already starting to leak out. We'll have to hurry. Right, Erza?"**

Natsu growled how dare that bastard talk to her like he knew her. Only Mira saw Natsu Growl.

 **Jellal would have continued but a piece of eternano stopped him. He looked back to see Natsu throwing rocks at him.**

"Natsu's Alive!" everyone cheered in happiness.

 **One of the stones hit Jellal. Natsu chuckled "I hit you with my attack. This tower is made of lacrima, right?" Natsu questioned. Natsu had a smirk on his face "If it were damaged, it would be bad, huh?" Natsu raised his fist "Then that's too bad for you!" Before slamming his fist into the floor. "Stop it!"Jellal panicked Natsu stood up "Mages of Fairy Tail specialize in Breaking things."**

Makarov cheered he knew their destructive-ness would come in handy some day

 **Natsu lit his hand on fire "I'm getting fired up! Never felt better in my life!" Jellal looked angry "You little punk. I'm going to finish you in an instant! You're going to regret getting up again, I'll send you to hell!" Natsu grinned "I've got confidence in my own stubbornness. Come get me if you can!" Natsu challenged**

Everyone face palmed "That's Natsu for ya." Happy deadpanned

 **Jellal sent beams of light at Natsu, who in turn dodged each of them.**

" **Come on!" Jellal set off a light explosion Natsu was forced to block it, he dug his feet into the ground before he blew the attack away. Erza chose that time to wake up. "What's the matter, that all you got Are you holding back because you're afraid to damage you precious tower? Your attack had no effect at all" Natsu mocked "Don't get too cocky, you little punk!" "** _ **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**_ **" Natsu aimed his attack for the tower. Erza noticed this "He's… The tower…" Natsu landed with a feral grin.**

"Natsu you look creepy as hell." Macao shivered. His response was a smug grin form said pinkette.

" **My… My tower that I spent 8 years building. You bastard…" Jellal said in anger.**

 **Natsu grinned "How pitiful you are. I told you already breaking things is our specialty." Natsu panted.** _ **"Natsu, you can barely even stand up."**_ **Erza thought**

" **Unforgivable!" Jellal shouted. "What's this magic power? It feels so awful." Natsu questioned "The shadow's extending towards the light? This is bad! This spell is... " Erza shouted "Fall into endless darkness, Dragon mage!" Jellal shouted "Jellal! Are you going to kill me?" Erza shouted from in front of Natu**

 **Jellal stopped his spell in shock "Zeref's revival requires a sacrificial body, right?" Erza questioned. "Yeah, the conditions roughly require the body of a mage on par with on of the 10 great holy mages. But at this point, it makes no difference with or without you. The two of you are going to be smashed to bits!" Jellal shouted.**

Everyone was in shock this guy was that willing to kill Erza? Erza was crying in the back at this. Natsu could smell the tears though and it made him angry.

 **Jellal restarted his spell "Erza, move it" Natsu Shouted "Don't worry I'll protect you." Erza said confidently. "STOP IT!" Natsu shouted. "** _ **Altairis!**_ **" Jellal shouted**

" **ERZA!" Natsu shouted. However before the attack could hit someone stood in front of Erza. After a short pause in battle it revealed that simon had blocked the spell dying in the process. Erza had tears running freely from her eye "NOOO!" Erza screamed in sadness. Jellal started to laugh "Pathetic! How utterly pathetic!" Jellal mocked "Now that's called "** _ **Dying in vain**_ **" Simon. The situation hasn't changed one bit! No one can leave this tower alive!-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Natsu shouted in anger sending Jellal flying. There was blue energy spiraling around Natsu.**

"What's happening?" Happy asked. Worried for his two friends.

 **The screen revealed that natsu was** _ **eating**_ **the eternano "** _ **This guy… He's eating the Etherion!**_ **" Jellal thought in shock. Natsu swallowed the eternano his eyes glowing blue before he let loose a roar blue energy moving towards his body. Natsu then sent a shock wave towards Jellal before he started choking "What does he think he's playing at? Etherion is a fusion of multiple elements!" Erza shouted in worry.** _ **"Did he think consuming an immense magic power in place of flames would give him some kind of power boost? He's destroyed by his own simplicity!"**_

"Natsu!" Erza shouted going to smack him "why did you you do that!" Natsu caught her fist and remained silent.

 **Natsu kept screaming until he was surrounded by fire and his eyes glowing red. Natsu fire took the form of a dragon as he stared down Jellal Before scales appeared on his face Natsu then looked up at Jellal. Natsu then shot forward knee-ing Jellal in the face Natsu then spoke his voice having become more draconic "It's all because of you! You're the one that made Erza Cry!"**

Everyone's eyes widened that's why Natsu was so mad? Erza was crying? Erza Blushed at his protectiveness

" **I made a promise!"** _ **Natsu, take care of Erza."**_ **"I MADE A PROMISE!" Natsu shouted "Shut up!** _ **Meteor!**_ **You can never match my speed!" Jellal boasted**

"It's true sadly he is moving at near light speed." Makarov stated.

 **Natsu used his fire to jet towards Jellal at unseen speeds punching him square in the chest.**

"Then again this IS Natsu were talking about." Makarov said calmly. Everyone else was doing fish expressions.

" **Impossible! I cannot be defeated!" Jellal shouted before he jumped into the air "I will create a land of freedom. Zeref called to me,through the pain and fear. He asked me if I true freedom!" Jellal shouted. Natsu merely Growled. "That's right, I'm the only one who can sense Zeref's presence! I'm The chosen one! Together, with Zeref, I will create a nation of true freedom!"**

" **Like hell! You can do that by stealing people's freedom!" Natsu Roared**

" **The will to change the world, that alone is enough to turn the wheels of history!"Jellal said "why can you fools not understand that?"**

 **Jellal then began casting a spell "** _ **Abyss Break**_ **? Are you trying to take down the whole tower?"**

" **Just give me another 8 years. No, this time i'll build it in 5!" Jellal shouted "Zeref, just wait a little longer-" He was cut off by an old wound re-opening from his battle with Erza. Natsu took his chance "you're never gonna find freedom! There's no freedom for a guy tied down by some stupid ghost!" Natsu shouted his fire taking the form of a dragon around him "Release yourself from this, Jellal!" Natsu shouted slamming his fist into his face, the force of the punch knocked the color out of the world.**

Everyone froze at that. It made them wonder how strong does Natsu become?

 **The punch sent Jellal to the ground. Suddenly a wizard saint broach flew through the air.**

"THAT GUY WAS A WIZARD SAINT!" Everyone shouted. Natsu just overpowered one of the strongest official wizards in Fiore.

 **Natsu than fell from the sky landing on his feet. "So this is Natsu's true power...This is a dragon Slayer!" Erza said in shock.**

 **Natsu stood his scales shown proudly glaring at the screen.**

Everyone stared at the screen unable to comprehend that Natsu just utterly destroyed a wizard saint. They all looked over at Natsu "Natsu.. What was that?" Levy asked

Natsu grinned "That was _**Dragonforce**_ the power of a dragon" He released a draconic Grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

After the video of Natsu's battle with Jellal another letter fell from the sky this time

stating _"The Battle between Natsu and the master of Grimoire heart."_ "Who's that?" Mira asked.

 **The screen awoke to reveal Laxus in the middle of talking "My anger… Natsu."**

 **The screen panned up to reveal Natsu hunched over lightning arcing around him. "Thanks for… the meal." Natsu said.**

"NATSU ATE LIGHTNING!?" was the collective response.

" **That's all of my magic power." Laxus said. "He gave his magic power to Natsu?" Erza asked in shock "Wait that means…" Gray trailed off. "He ate lightning? I heard he got sick from it last time…" Lucy said.**

"That he did. So what makes this time so different?" Makarov asked aloud.

" **Why… to me…?" Natsu asked "I'm weaker than Laxus…" Laxus shouted "It ain't about being' strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it!"**

"Oi oi what's that mean?" Laxus said

" **It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild!" Laxus smirked "100 times over." Natsu wiped at his eyes. "Yeah." Fire roared around natsu but he still had lightning arcing around him. Wendy's eyes widened "A fusion of flame and lightning. The Thunder-Flame Dragon!" a roar was heard in the background.**

"The thunder-flame dragon?" levy asked confused. Natsu was staring at the screen in shock that was only supposed to happen if… Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at Laxus in awe.

" **It's payback... times 100." Natsu said rage on his face. Natsu gave a roar of unquenchable rage before his fire and lightning infused fist was impacting hades' face.**

"HOLY CRAP HE'S FAST!" everyone shouted

 **Natsu then set Hades on fire, who in turn blew the fire away but he wasn't prepared for the blast of lightning that followed. "You hurt our guild, damn you! You… disappear!" Natsu shouted seeing flashbacks of everyone's defeat.**

"Damn, i've never seen Natsu that angry before." Gray said

 **Natsu then launched a large ball of lightning infused flames at hades. Hades jumped out of the explosion while binding Natsu's hands together with magic.**

"Damn, That spell binds someone with pure magic, it's completely indestructible." Makarov said

" **Now you can't use your hands!" Hades cackled smugly, Natsu eyes turned pure white as he broke the binds with brute strength alone.**

"I thought you said it was indestructible!" Gray shouted. "It is, but then again this _is_ Natsu were talking about." Makarov said.

 **Natsu then took a deep breath. "Thunder-Flame Dragon's ROAR!" Natsu well… roared. Sending a devastating blast of pure dragon power.**

Nobody had a response this time settling for eye's the size of dinner plates and lost jaws. "HOW STRONG DOES NATSU BECOME!?"

Another letter fell from the ceiling this time saying a single thing _"I'm glad you asked."_


	3. note

**This is just a notification. I'm going to make a story in which the guild watches one of my other stories, specifically,** ** _Dragon Travel._**


End file.
